Carley
: "You're a convicted killer. (...) And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because you're a bad man. I think the opposite of those two things. People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Lilly talk about you without thinking it's the next thing she's gonna say. You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it. (...) People might be pissed. And telling them might cause some trouble but it will be a far cry from what'll happen if they don't hear it from you. (...) So you'll do it then?" : —Carley to Lee. (Determinant) : Carley is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Carley is a quick-thinking regional news reporter from Atlanta. A skilled shooter, Carley serves as one of the main defenders of the group. Season 1 "A New Day" Carley is first seen when she saved Duck from nearly being bitten by a walker. Carley and Glenn brought Lee and the rest of the group into the drugstore to hide as more walkers approached them. The pair were blamed for saving the group, to which Carley defended their actions by saying that they can't let people die off. However, Lilly felt that the pharmacy group needed to be protected by not taking any extra risks. Things get worse as Larry joins in the argument, which causes a commotion between Kenny, Lee, and himself. Unbeknownst to the group, a walker hidden inside the bathroom of the drugstore nearly killed Clementine and Lee (Determinant) if it weren't for the timely intervention of Carley's gun. Unfortunately, her gunshot alerted the rest of the walkers outside the drugstore. This forced the group to hide and remain silent until the walkers' attention subsided thanks to heavy gunfire outside. Just as things were starting to calm down, Larry is struck by his heart disease and Lee is tasked with finding the keys to the drugstore in order to obtain his medications. Glenn eventually leaves the drugstore to search for gasoline. Lee is then given a chance to interact with the remaining survivors. It is revealed that Carley is actually a reporter working for the WABE in Atlanta. She is complimented by Lee on her dead-eye accuracy, to which she replies nobody messes with a reporter who's three days from coffee. When Lee picks up his family photo from the office, Carley reveals to Lee that she knows of his past, to which he can chose to trust her to keep it a secret or not, but she will regardless. Additionally, she revealed that Doug saved her and expressed interest in him. Later on, she tags along with Lee when Glenn gets trapped in the motor inn and calls back for help. After overcoming the obstacles at the inn, the group is introduced to Irene, a survivor who had been hiding out in the motel after being bitten by her boyfriend. However, the moment is short lived when she decided to take her own life using Carley's gun, causing the group to escape back to the drugstore before more walkers approached them. Having found the keys to the drugstore, Lee and Lilly break in to get the medications that they need, unintentionally setting off the alarm and alerting the entire group of walkers within the area. While Kenny rounds up the rest for the survivors to escape; Lee, Doug, Clementine and Carley were left to hold the walkers back. She takes on a broken window with her gun while Doug takes another, leaving Lee to hold the door on his own. At this point, Carley runs out of ammo and is mauled by a pair walkers while Doug is grabbed by a pair of walkers and left defenseless which forces Lee to choose either one of them, choosing Carley would result in Doug's death. "Starved For Help" Carley will only appear in this episode if she is saved in "A New Day". Three months down the road, she is one of the survivors from Macon that holds out in the motor inn. It is revealed that along with the rest of the survivors, she had been placed under intensive firearm training by Lilly and served as one of the team's watchmen (where she had performed most of the work). If Lee gives one of the food rations to her, it will strengthen their relationship between the two. Relying on her trusty Glock, she rescued Lee and Katjaa from the reanimated David Parker/Travis by shooting him in the head. When Andrew and Danny St. John approach the group for gasoline with food in return, she voluntarily tags along with Lee to the dairy to provide cover. On the walk to the dairy, she is horrified by the fatal confrontation between two unnamed bandits in the woods. Depending on Lee's action and response to her in "A New Day", Lee's relationship with her will be portrayed on the trip to St. John's dairy farm. In the conversation, Carley expresses her interest in having Lee as the leader in the group, stating that the group looks up to him. She also questioned him about his past, and displayed her loyalty towards him by placing her faith and support in him. When Brenda provides the group with food, she goes back with Ben to round up the rest, taking Mark's rifle along; leaving Lee and Mark alone with the brothers. Having eaten some of Brenda's pastries on the way back, she and Ben stayed back to watch the inn while the rest of the group proceeded towards the dairy. The St. Johns are later discovered to be cannibals and lock most of the group away in the barn while Katjaa and Duck are held hostage. After sensing something gone wrong, Carley and Ben decided to head back to the dairy to check on the group and arrived just in time to help the team rescue Kenny's family. During the ensuing fight between Lee and Andy, Carley attempted to shoot Andy in the head but missed and hit him in the ear instead. She later leaves the dairy with the group and discovered a huge amount of rations in an abandoned car, to which the group later grabs. Having found some batteries for Lee's camcorder and Clementine's walkie-talkie, she plays Lee's new camcorder. The pair watches in horror as a spying video on Clementine and Lilly of Jolene's is played. Alternatively, if Carley does not appear in this episode at all and died in the previous episode, then Doug can reference her death making him feel guilty even three months later. "Long Road Ahead" Carley continues to appear in this episode if she is saved back in "A New Day". Carley defends Lee and Kenny when Lilly goes on an angry rant. When Lilly mentions about some of their group not being above murder, Carley glares at Lee after Kenny reveals what Lee did to the screaming woman in Macon, as she is still the only person in the group who knows about Lee's past (except for Lilly and Clementine, who knew a small part if Lee told her in "A New Day"). Shortly after, she tries to convince Lee to speak to Lilly in order to calm her down about the traitor situation. Carley also suggests that Lee should reveal his past to some of the survivors in order to gain their trust or at least ensure that they hear it from him and not someone else. She warns Lee to be careful about who he tells, as some of the group may react differently to the others. He doesn't understand, but agrees when he knows Carley cares about him and is right. She kisses him on the cheek and goes on with her day. During this conversation, Lee can tell her that he thinks about her, suggesting that they may be starting a relationship. This is further backed up by a conversation that Lee has with Katjaa at the train when he tells her that a proper romance wouldn't be possible in the apocalypse, but he did have feelings for her. After Lee finishes investigating the possible traitor in the group, Carley is rounded up with the others (except Lee and Lilly) by the bandits when they invade the camp after they don't get their promised supplies, but escapes when Lilly shoots one. Lee rescues her and Ben first when the first wave of bandits breaches the wall. She then helps Lee defend the RV against the invading walkers. After escaping on the RV. Lilly cracks under the emotional pressure and violently questions her and Ben with threats, believing one of them is the traitor. Lilly at first thinks its Carley, but then goes after Ben when he starts to panic at the thought of being thrown out of the group. She defends Ben, and will either be happy or mad at Lee, depending on who he sides with. No matter what, Carley insults Lilly, telling her that she is acting like a "paranoid, scared, little girl", which leads Lilly to believe that Carley is the traitor, and she shoots Carley in the face when she turns to face Lilly after watching Kenny getting rid of the walker trapped under the RV. "No Time Left" If Carley was saved in "A New Day", and Lee returned the feelings she had for him, Lee can mention that he had hurt Carley to the Stranger. Lee's decision of saving Carley may also be criticized by the Stranger who states that Lee "saved a pretty girl with a gun" or his decision of saving Doug will cause him to criticize Lee by stating he let her die to protect his secret. "400 Days" If Carley was saved in "A New Day", then Russell will lie next to Carley's rotten body, if he chooses to hide fromNate. Nate will proceed to tease Russell about his "girlfriend", implying that he was touching her corpse. Russell will blow him off. If you chose to stay on your feet, Carley's corpse only is seen laid on the ground briefly, and curiously her body has been moved, and the zombie parted in two by Kenny is not present. Her eyes are now deep and dark, with maggots in it, her skin started to rot and the hole Lilly's shot left is still there. Season 2 "A House Divided" When Carver comes to the cabin, he asks Clementine for her name. One of the four options for Clementine to say is Carley, possibly referencing how close Clementine was to her. She can also be mentioned when Clementine tells Alvin and how Lilly killed her in her group (Determinant). "No Going Back" In the dream Clementine has after she is shot by Arvo, Carley will be mentioned if Lee saved her in the first episode of the first season, and she will talk about how Carley was shot and killed by Lilly. Death (Long Road Ahead) Killed By * Lilly * Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) * Save-Lots Bandits (Indirectly Caused) After the RV pulls over, Lilly begins to interrogate both Carley and Ben, thinking they are both at fault for the bandit raid at the motor inn. Carley argues with Lilly, telling her that it wasn't her fault nor Ben's. Lilly then begins to think that Carley is the culprit, demanding that Ben tell her that it is indeed Carley's fault. Carley then tells Lilly off and tells her to start acting more like Lee. This caused Lilly to snap and shoot Carley in the head, killing her before she knew who pulled the trigger. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carley has killed: * Irene (Caused, Determinant) * David Parker (Zombified, Determinant) * Travis (Zombified, Determinant) * Linda (Determinant) * Gary (Determinant) * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Not counting Shawn and Duck, Carley and Doug are the first pair of characters that pit players in a decision making situation and the first character that Lee successfully saves. * If rescued at the pharmacy, Carley admits to having an interest in Doug. Later on in "Long Road Ahead", however, Carley shifts her interest on to Lee instead. ** Similarly, Doug (if saved) will reveal he had an interest in Carley at the motor inn. * Carley is one of the survivors whom Lee can choose to give the rations to. Depending on the type of ration that he gives, she responds differently. ** If Lee chooses to give her an apple, she'll take it and reminisce about how she used to have an apple with granola and six different kinds of almonds every morning and how it wasn't enough to fill her. ** If Lee tries to give her the cheese and crackers or beef jerky, she'll reject it and insist that Lee and Clementine have it, in fear that they might start feeling weak. This still counts as making a choice to feed her. ** Additionally, if Carley doesn't receive any rations, she will assure Lee that she understands his position in the matter and knows that he is still keeping an eye out for her. * If Lee repeatedly punches Andrew in Lee's showdown with him to the point where Andrew's face swells up, Carley will come in to the scene and stop Lee from inflicting further damage. To trigger the additional scene, Lee will have to punch Andrew for a minimum of 6 times or until the scene of the group watching Lee beat Andy up comes in to play, then punch Andrew for an additional 9 times to make Carley appear. * In "Starved For Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 15% of people choose to feed Carley, the third least out of any character, only before Doug and Lee himself.23 * In "Long Road Ahead", Carley mentions that her family is Lutheran. * When asked if there was a possible romance budding between Lee and Carley, the crew of Telltale Games mentions that there are subtle hints in between, although they do not deny nor confirm the relationship between the two. Lee can confirm in "Long Road Ahead" that he was fond of her, and her mannerisms towards Lee have hinted that she developed romantic feelings for him. ** In "Long Road Ahead", Lee makes a teasing remark about Carley being small (Determinant). The remark is an indirect joke of saying Carley is the shortest adult member in the group. Carley then snaps at him. ** Also, when Carley tells Lee she was thinking about him, and if he stays in silence, when Carley kiss his cheek, she says: "You're gonna have to be more talkative if this is gonna work". Though she only says this if Lee is usually unresponsive. Otherwise she says: "You'll thank me later". ** She also strokes him on the cheek and says he did good that day whether Lee got lots, some or no supplies. Whether he shot Beatrice or not also does not matter. * Carley's death proves to be ironic, as she is killed by the very gun that she had used to defend herself during and before the zombie apocalypse. ** Although Carley has been known not to lend her personal gun to anybody else, Kenny and Lilly were seen using it for the earlier part of "Long Road Ahead". ** How her gun had managed to get in to the hands of the other survivors is not known, but it is assumed that Lilly made everyone hand in their weapons to her for safekeeping as a general rule, this is supported by the fact that the hunting rifle is present in Lilly's room when Lee discusses the issue about having a traitor in the group with Lilly. ** Katjaa states that all of the adults are required to carry guns if spoken to. ** After her death, Lee keeps her gun for the rest of "Long Road Ahead" as a memento of her. ** Her gun was is by Lee when he teaches Clementine how to use a firearm, when fighting in the streets and sewers of Savannah, and when attempting to save Molly. ** Lee dropped her gun while trying to climb the drop ladder in the manor, the last memento of Carley being lost. (If Ben is alive, he will get it for you.) ** Lee has the option of giving it to Kenny, if it has any bullets, when the latter plans to euthanize Ben. If he does, Carley's gun will act as a connecting source between the two adults Lee was closest to during the apocalypse. ** Lee keeps it even if he surrenders his weapons to The Stranger. ** Even if it is loaded, Lee does not use it again. It will also be on his person when he dies. It can also be the last thing he has if he surrenders Clem's radio. This references how the last thing Lee has is something of Carley while the last thing Carley said was praise towards Lee. * Carley's voice actor, Nicole Vigil, has confirmed on her Facebook fan page that Carley makes her exit from the game in "Long Road Ahead", stating that while she very much likes her character, Carley's fate of dying has been determined much earlier by the game developers in Telltale Games, as a result of wanting to stay true to the recurring themes in The Walking Dead. * Carley's main sidearm (despite not being mentioned in the game) is a Glock 17. * In "A New Day", if Lee chose to help Carley with the radio she has, it turns out that she doesn't know it required batteries. After you give her the batteries then she will put them in the wrong way. This later becomes a recurring joke in "Starved For Help" and "Long Road Ahead", and Carley was ridiculed by the community over this. ** In "Starved For Help", her lack of knowledge of batteries is referenced jokingly by Lee when she gives him some for the video camera and Clementine's walkie-talkie. ** In "Long Road Ahead", when questioned about the broken flashlight, Carley quickly remarks "The batteries might be in backwards." to a question of her knowledge of the object. When Lee responds with a statement that there's only one, she hastily replies, "Everything should. What was the question again?" * Carley and Doug are the first two characters to have multiple ways to die. ** She can either be devoured by walkers at the pharmacy or shot by Lilly. ** She is not, however, the first character to die in multiple ways in the same episode. That honor currently belongs to Andy St. John. * Carley is the first female character in the game shown directly killing a walker. Cray: Cray - Papi [[The Walking Dead|'The Walking Dead']]:''' Clementine - Lee - Kenny - Jane - Carley - Alvin Jr - Michonne '''The Wolf Among Us: Bigby - Snow - Bloody Mary Yandere Simulator: Yandere - Senpai - Kokona - Osana Life Is Strange: Maxine - Chloe "Hey Jessie" Challenge: Jessie - Luke - Zuri - Emma - Ravi - Daisy - Adam - Amanda Yandere Simsulator: Yandere - Taro - Kokona Other Games: Kitty - Meatballs (Kitty Powers) - Bob - Meatballs (High School Dreams) Category:Females Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Season 1